There are wide known traditional methods for processing information which is contained in materials' flow to prepare thereof for using by definite customers including methods for producing abstracts and summaries as secondary materials which characterize or present shortly contents of primary materials.
Such methods not suggesting any formalized principals for evaluating the content of primary materials have drawbacks due to human factor in individual approaches of specialists affecting on the processing and correspondingly on results.
There are also known methods for processing information in materials' flow by listing preselected hint words and producing an abstract of the document by juxtaposing extracted sentences containing such words. (See as an example European Patent application 0 361464 A2 with date of publication 04.04.90.)
In similar methods there is more probable, than in the methods of the previous group, the selection of only that information which is connected with the information needs of the user defined by a list of reserved words. However, missings of wanted information and false hits are possible since words can have more than one meaning and the same meaning can be expressed by different wordings.
Moreover, a number of methods is known which are grouped by directing on detecting a "latent structure" of information being interesting for the user on the base of an analysis of his previous demands. (See as an example Scott Deerwester et al., "Indexing by Latent Semantic Analysis", Journal of the American Society for Information Science, 41(6), p. 391-407, September 1990.)
In these methods which are also oriented on detecting coincidences of search images with elements of the processed materials' content due to more complicated composing of the indicated images forming so called "user's profile"; i.e. his information needs' characteristic, errors, inherent in methods of the previous group, are less probable.
However, in this and similar methods, the stress is made on forming "user's profile" making this in advance and not paying attention to obtaining an integrated presentation of the processed materials' content as well as to the content of one multiaspect document of great volume during processing itself since such methods including methods of the previous group are oriented on an independent analysis of separate materials of the processed flow. Moreover, although the noted stress creates some background for automation of such methods it is not favorable for full activating abilities of specialists dealing with "hand" processing the flow of information materials.